A Saints Love
by saintlove1
Summary: Mainly Johnny X Female Boss a little Shaundi x Pierce. My first fanfiction. Does Johnny make a mistake when telling the boss about his feelings for her? Will she feel the same about him? Takes place after Saints Row 2 and before Saints Row the third.
1. What The Hell

**I do not own anything except for my own ideas. This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I hope you like it! By the way the boss's name is Amber Smith.**

"Johnny hurry up i wanna leave soon" I yelled from the couch in purgatory. "I'm coming I'm coming chill out" Johnny said waiting for me at the top of the steps. "Your rushing me when you have your ass planted to the couch" he laughed at me. "Fuck you Johnny" I said getting up and walking outside with him. I made my way over to my black bootlegger and I turned around to Johnny who was stopped by my car. "I know were not getting in this piece of shit." "okay you can make fun of me and I don't care but if you fuck with my car you're getting a shit load of trouble. Now get the fuck in the car" I said opening the door and getting in. Johnny got into the car and we drove off to the mall. We walked around the mall for a few hours and then went to the food court to eat. "Finally time to relax" I said sitting down with the food. "Yeah robbing stores and killing people can sure take a lot out of ya" Johnny said staring at me. I'm guessing he eventually got lost in my eyes when I was talking. "Johnny! JOHNNY!" I yelled "what?" he asked cluelessly. "You were out of it. You've been doing that a lot are you alright?" I asked placing my hand on his. "Uh... nothing" "You're a terrible fucking liar Johnny Gat!" I said standing up. "come on let's go" I said.

"Pierce wheres the boss and Johnny" Shaundi asked walking towards Pierce. "I dont know but I bet there doing something dirty" he said laughing. "No romantic" Shaundi said. "DIRTY" "ROMANTIC" "DIRTY" "ROMANTIC." "Neither of them assholes" Johnny said as we walked down the steps of purgatory. "Oh sorry" Pierce said awkwardly. "Can you guys go outside for a minute" Johnny asked. Pierce and Shaundi went outside. "You okay Johnny?" "No I'm not. I have been trying to tell you something but I can't. It's easier to get shot at but here it goes." Johnny was about to talk again but I cut him off. "Johnny you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me. Do what you-" Johnny kissed me in mid-sentence then he backed up. "Sorry. I love you." I was stunned. Speechless. And light-headed_. What the hell?_

**I know it was very short but I'm going to work on the next chapter soon since I have no life. Lol. But hopefully it will be longer than this one and my apologies for the errors my laptop decides to be complete dumbass but I tried to fix all of my errors. Thanks for reading and for the people giving me support. :)**


	2. How Hard Could It Be

**Hey guys this one will be longer than the last one and I want to thank SexySandStormAndTropicalRain for telling me that my story had errors because my laptop is very stupid and i didn't notice so thanks. And i also would like to thank ElLivLover12 for her support she is very close to me and i couldn't have done this without her support. I hope you enjoy this!**

"I'm sorry I'll go" Johnny said heading towards the steps. "No wait Johnny im not mad I wanted to... unless you didn't want to" I said sheepishly. "I did. I have felt this way about you for a long time. I just never thought I had a chance with you." he said stepping closer to me. "Wow. I didn't think anyone would feel that way about me." I said stepping closer. Our noses were almost touching Johnny leaned in and took my lips in his. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We broke apart when Pierce and Shaundi stormed in. "Didn't I tell you guys to wait outside" Johnny said angrily with his fists clenched. "We came in before you guys got all touchy feely" Pierce said. "YOU WERE LISTENING TO US?!" I yelled. I was fuming. I could strangle them. "You idiot why would you tell them that" Shaundi said smacking him in the back of the head. "What was i supposed to do lie" "YES" Shaundi said. Both Pierce and Shaundi started backing away from Johnny and me. "You guys are fucking assholes" I said moving towards them. "Get the fuck out!" Johnny yelled. They both ran as fast as they could stumbling over each other on their way out. "The nerve of some people" I said plopping on the couch. _Ugh._ "Fucking A." he said sitting beside me and putting his arm around me. We talked most of the night...and morning.

_1:00am_

_2:00am_

_3:00am_

I think by 4:00am we both fell asleep. My head was in Johnny's lap and Johnny's feet were on the table. It was a long night for us. I was half awake and half asleep. Johnny's eyes opened slowly and then he looked down at me I think. But he did kiss my forehead. My eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Johnny said looking down into my 'caramel eyes' as he put it. "I would call you prince charming but that would probably offend you" I said giggling. "You're right" he said laughing. I sat up and looked around the room. "I kinda feel bad for yelling at Shaundi and Pierce" I said looking at him. "You shouldn't because they probably don't feel bad for spying on us" Johnny said angrily.

"I feel bad for spying on Johnny and the boss" Shaundi said staring at Pierce. "Yeah me too" Pierce said turning to her. They slept in Shaundi's car for the night since they couldn't stay in purgatory. "You're beautiful you know dat'" Pierce said moving one of her dread-locks behind her. "What?" Shaundi asked looking at him. "oh...uh...im uh sorry" Pierce said looking away. "I'm just kidding" she said. Then she kissed him.

"Hey lovebirds" I said knocking on the window. "Holy shit" Pierce said locking the door. "Pierce, Shaundi get out of the car i just want to talk" I said backing away from the car. Pierce got out of the car along with Shaundi. "Where's Johnny?" Shaundi asked looking around. "Inside. I told him to wait there because i didn't want him to scare you guys." I said looking at the elevator doors to make sure he wasn't there. "And" Pierce said. "Okay I'll get to the point. I know that you guys were just looking out for me the other night and I overreacted and I'm sorry." I said looking at them apologetically while messing with my hands. "See what i mean. Your like my sister and I want to look out for you" Shaundi said giving me a hug. "Thank you" I said hugging her back. "Your one of my best friends Amber and I just want to make sure your safe" Pierce said. "And i will be" I said giving him a hug him. "Okay so you two can do what you want today. I have some business to take care of" I said smirking and walking away.

"I'll be back Johnny" I said walking towards the elevator."Woah, where's the fire" Johnny said stepping in front of me. He was always very protective of me. "Calm down I'll be back" I said walking around him and into the elevator. "Love you" I said smiling. "I love you too" he said trying to smile.

I went around beating up brotherhood members to find a man who I was looking for. Maero was dead but there was still one man controlling the brotherhood. I searched for hours but the last man I beat up had some valuable information.

..."Where is he!" I yelled as I slammed the man into the wall. "Go to hell!" he replied. "I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer" I said as I took out MY knife and deeply sliced various parts of him. After awhile He begged for mercy. "WHERE IS HE!?" I screamed. "Who" he asked as he started to sob. "Steven Smith" I said with anger. "He was in Europe but he's flying here next Friday. Why do you want to know so bad anyway." he asked. I pulled out my gun and aimed between his eyes "He's my father" _BANG_

I was going to kill my father. _How Hard Could It Be?_

**That one was short to but I can't seem to write more in one because I don't want to keep you guys waiting but I'm going to try to make a longer one. The next chapter will possibly be up tomorrow or the next day I'm not sure but bare with me. Thanks for reading. ;)**


	3. Dirty Is Right

**Next chapter bitches! No I'm kidding you guys aren't bitches. Anyway here is the next chapter and by the way I'm having some writers block so sorry if these take a while. Well here goes nothing!**

_"Mom who did this to you." I rushed to my mother's side. "Ste...St...Steven" she said breathing shallowly. "I...I..love..you...Amber" she said. "I love you too mom. Mom mom MOM_ MOM!"

I woke up in my room in purgatory breathing heavily. It was my worst nightmare, or more like a flashback. From the night my mother died, actually murdered by my son of a bitch Dad: Steven Smith. I was only 14 when my mom was _murdered_. Just the thought of my mom being murdered made me shiver. I got up and changed into skinny jeans and a purple tank top and converse. I walked out of my room and turned the corner to see Johnny, Shaundi, and Pierce standing there with their arms crossed. "What?" I asked coming to a sudden stop. "Where were you last night?" Johnny asked looking irritated. "I was out uh...eating." I said trying to get pass them. "You're lying. Where were you"" Johnny asked grabbing my arm with a little too much force. "Ow. I was looking for someone. Now get your hands off me" I said yanking my arm away from him. "Who was-" "None of your damn business Johnny" I said angrily. "Either tell me or I'm going to find out myself" Johnny said with his temper rising. "Why are you doing this?" I asked almost whispering. "I want to make sure your safe" Johnny said stepping closer. "I've been taking care of myself since I was 14 I don't need help from you. I'm safe" I said bitterly. "You weren't safe when you were in the boat explosion." he yelled. "And where were _you _when I was in the boat explosion. Think about that next time you want to keep me safe." I said as I stormed outside to my car with Johnny close behind me. "Wait Amber stop" Johnny said trying to catch up to me. "Why so you can hound me some more" I said turning around. "I just want to know what's buggin' you" he said grabbing my hand gently. "Steven Smith that is who I was looking for" I said looking away. "Who is he I'll kill him for you" he said grabbing my chin to make me look at him. "No I'm killing him with my bare hands" I said going to the driver side of my car. "Okay. Then who is he?" Johnny asked. "My father." I said getting into my car and slamming the door and driving off.

"Where's Amber?" Shaundi asked while Johnny came inside. "I guess she's just going for a ride to clear her mind" he said grabbing a beer. "So where was she last night" Pierce asked sitting on the couch. "She was looking for her father" Johnny said sitting down next to him. "Well that's good at least shes-" "She's gonna kill him" Johnny said cutting Pierce off. "Well that's g- wait wait what?" Shaundi asked sitting in between them. "She said that she was looking for him and that she was going to kill him with her bare hands" he said taking a sip of his beer. "Why?" Pierce asked with a surprising look on his face. "I don't fucking know" he said taking a big sip from his beer.

I drove around for about an hour and a half until I decided that I would go back to purgatory. I got out of the car and took the elevator down. The doors opened and Johnny was right there. "Oh your back I was just about to come looking for you." Johnny said smiling. "You ok Amber." he asked grabbing my hand. "No" "Do you want to talk about it?" Johnny asked. "Yes" I said closing my eyes for a second.

We sat on the couch with a blanket over us and we were eating chips. "So what did you want to talk about?" Johnny asked taking a chip. "My father." I said sighing and shifting in my seat. "Okay. shoot." he said paying close attention. "Okay it happened when I was 14...

_I was running... my legs hurting but I kept pushing forward. Their were gunshots coming from my house. I was right down the road...only my parents were home. I burst through the door. "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled. "Amber?" a faint whisper from my mom. I ran in my parents room... my mom was on the floor.. 3 bullets in her. "Mom who did this to you?" I rushed to my mother's side. "Ste...St...Steven" she said breathing shallowly. "I...I..love..you...Amber" she said. "I love you too mom. Mom Mom MOM!" I shook her. I finally had the strength to get up. I buried my mom in the backyard. I took my father's gun robbed a bank. Then I got on a plane to stilwater... my father's hometown. Revenge was coming..._

"That's how I became who I am today" I said looking at him. "I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on my cheek. "Don't apologize. He's gonna get his ass kicked" I said smiling. My smile faded and I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my body closer to him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer. The kiss got hotter. Tongues searching through each others mouth. He broke the kiss and he grabbed my hand and took me up to my room. He threw me onto the bed and took his shirt off and took mine off. I pulled him onto the bed and got a top of him and kissed him more... We had sex almost all night.

Shaundi and Pierce came back to purgatory after going out to eat. "I had fun Pierce" Shaundi said walking down the steps. "So did I but do you hear that" Pierce asked looking at her. "Hear what?" she asked. "Shhh" Pierce said. Shaundi and Pierce stayed silent and they could hear moaning and banging from upstairs. "Holy shit" Pierce said looking at Shaundi. _Dirty Is Right._

**If you guys haven't realized I'm ending the chapter with the name of the chapter. This one wasn't that short but it was kinda short. Sorry! The next chapter will be up soon so be patient. Thanks again for reading! ;)**


	4. Best I Ever Had

**Chapter Four. I really don't know what to say except that I have been losing fucking sleep trying to finish these stories! But it's so worth it to be able to please you guys and satisfy myself. Please review and tell me how you like it. WOO let's get started!**

I woke up with strong arms around me. It surprised me that a man actually stayed with me after having sex. It generally surprised me that anybody stayed with me. People who were close to me either died or were basically evil. But Johnny was always there to pick me up when I fell. I'd probably never admit it but I felt safe with him. I tried to get up but Johnny pulled me closer. "Baby I got to get up" I said wiggling out of his arms. It was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday the day that my father would be coming back to Stilwater. I had to be prepared to fight and kill my father even if it means taking my life in the process. I got up and got dressed in a sports bra and sweatpants and went for a jog. I jogged for a good 2 hours. I got back to purgatory all sweaty and grabbed a water out of the fridge and went up to my room to find Johnny still asleep on my bed. I decided to take a shower and see if he would be up by then. I got out and got dressed and that lazy ass was still asleep. So I jumped on him. "WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER" I yelled trying not to laugh. "What the fuck?" Johnny said when he woke up. "An airstrike wouldn't even wake you up." I said giggling and giving him a kiss. "Well its a good thing I have you to wake me up if it happens." he said moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "So what are you doing tomorrow Johnny?" I asked laying down next to him. "I don't know what are you doing?" Johnny asked looking into my 'hypnotizing eyes' as he put them. "Well I was going to kill my father and was wondering if you would like to join me. So will you?" I asked winking at him. "Its a date." he said giving me a kiss. Johnny got dressed and we headed out.

"So whats the plan?" Johnny asked finishing his food. We decided to get something to eat then get prepared for tomorrow. "Uh...yeah the uh plan? Right totally the plan." I said hopelessly stumbling over words. "You were just gonna wing it weren't you?" Johnny asked smirking. "Yeah but all I know is that he will be at the airport tomorrow at around noon and that we don't need a disguise because he doesn't remember what I look like since he hasn't seen me since I was 14." I said eating the last of my food. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I think so." I said getting up. We both walked out of the restaurant with our hands interlaced Johnny pulled me to him and gave me a long passionate kiss. We got into the car and drove off "I don't think that 'I think so' is good enough to go on." he said looking at me and smirking. "No!" I said driving through a red light. "Come on I'll wear a disguise too." he said turning to face me. "No! Why should I if i don't have to." I asked angrily. "Because I want you to." he said smiling. "No. So fuck you." I said a little more bitterly then I thought it would come out. "Okay fine. Then fuck you too." he said with just as much anger. "No I didn't mean it like that." I said apologetically. "Sure you did." he said sarcastically. "Okay I'm sorry it's just that I'm under a lot of stress and I need you here with me no matter how rude I am to you. Can you stay with me?" I asked pulling into the gym parking lot. "Of course. I will stay with you forever." he said giving me a long kiss. "Good now let's get ready." I said getting out of the car and heading into the gym.

We worked out for about an hour until we decided to go to purgatory and stock up on weapons. "How many grenades?" Johnny asked looking in the secret weapon cache that I kept in my room. "Uh I guess 3 or 4 each." I said checking her drawers for ammo. "Alright 4 each and did you find any shotgun ammo?" he asked setting the grenades on my bed. "I don't know where the hell I put all my ammo." I whined as I stomped around my room looking for ammo. "Baby calm down." he said grabbing my waist and pulling me to his chest. "You need to relax. Alright?" he said rubbing my back. "You're right but its kinda hard to." I said snuggling into him. Johnny kissed my forehead and said "I love you Amber." "I love you too Johnny." I said looking up at him. He ran his hands down to my waist and tugged on my pants. "Not tonight Johnny"I said trying to move his hands away. "But what if we die tomorrow. Don't you want to be with each other for one more night? Please." Johnny begged tugging on my jeans again. "Well you got me there but we need to be focused. We can't just mess around tomorrow." I said looking up at him. "I won't mess around tomorrow. Just tonight." he said giving me a kiss. "Please" he said kissing down my neck. "Fine" I breathed. Johnny kissed up my neck and on my jaw to my mouth. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He picked me up and shoved the weapons of the bed and set me down. Johnny broke the kiss to take my shirt off. I took his shirt off and ran my hands up his chest and down to his belt. I tugged on his belt and giggled. I unbuckled his belt and got myself undressed. _Best I Ever Had._

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to upload but I finally got it up so please don't be mad. I really like this chapter and I don't know why but I'm finally making these longer chapters so that's a plus. I hope you like it but I'm hoping to not have too many chapters. Well love you guys thanks for reading! And by the way... you guys are amazing!**


	5. Crack Skulls and Dodge Bullets

**READ FIRST! I hope you guys like this chapter even though I'm not good at writing. But thanks for reading and you guys are awesome! Oh I'm writing this one in the first person and I'm trying to make this one funny and the next chapter will be action packed. FUCK YEAH!**

I woke up at 6am. Exhausted. Johnny was still asleep but what else is new. I rolled out of bed and tripped over the guns and grenades on the floor landing on my face. _Fuck me._ I got back up and looked back at Johnny who was still sleeping. I could be murdered and he wouldn't wake up. I got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. I got a chilling sensation, I tensed up and spun around to find Johnny almost 4 inches away from me. "Jesus Christ Johnny. You're a fucking ninja." I breathed relaxing my shoulders. "You're a little jumpy today sweety." he laughed at me afterwards which rewarded him the death stare. I threw on my sweatshirt and exited the room while Johnny got changed. Even though I'd love to watch him getting changed I had to be focused today. I heard moaning from downstairs. Instinctively I wanted to know what was going on. I walked downstairs, which was a _very bad idea_, and saw something that I can never un see. Shaundi and Pierce were fucking on MY couch. WHAT THE FUCK. I spun around so fast that I almost fell down the stairs but thankfully Johnny was my savior and grabbed my waist, pulled me up and gave me a kiss. I was still shocked at what I saw so I didn't respond with a kiss. Johnny went to walk down the stairs and I put my hand on his chest "Don't. Trust me." I said almost gagging. I'm pretty sure Johnny could hear the moaning too because he had a disgusted look on his face. I decided to make them stop so I covered my eyes and yelled "STOP FUCKING I WANT TO GET MY FUCKING FROOT LOOPS AND TOAST." Shaundi screamed and Pierce kinda whined and groaned.

"Okay you can look." Shaundi said awkwardly. When I looked Shaundi and Pierce were blushing. "Wow" I said walking down to the pantry and grabbing my trusty Froot Loops. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and got two bowls. Johnny got the bread and put it in the toaster. Me and Johnny almost always have Froot Loops and toast in the morning. It was something we had in common. I loved that. "So, why are you guys up so early" Shaundi asked walking over to the table where I set down the cereal. "I could ask you two the same fucking question." I said putting my hand on my hip. "Okay then forget I asked." Shaundi said putting her hands up like she was surrendering from the argument. Yeah. She knew better than to question me. Johnny sat down and I went to get the toast even though it didn't pop up yet. "What's your problem boss" Pierce asked coming over to me. "My problem is that I walked in on you guys FUCKING ON MY COUCH." I yelled at him making him jump. _POP_. Then I jumped. I jumped at the fucking toaster. Holy shit I'm pathetic today. I heard Johnny laugh so I stuck my middle finger up at him. I grabbed the toast and burnt my hand but I just ignored it. "Here" I said dropping the plate of toast on the table in front of Johnny and sitting down. "Sorry. We'll go." Pierce said grabbing his coat and taking Shaundi's hand. That's when it got me extremely angry. I stood up and my chair almost went across the room. "No you're not you too are going to disinfect my fucking couch. I don't understand why you fucked on my couch. You two have your own rooms, use them NOT MY FUCKING COUCH!" I shrieked. I didn't realize that my feet carried me to them and I was inches away from them. The shit my feet do sometimes. "Yes boss" they said in unison and started grabbing cleansing tools and spray. I sat back down and finished my breakfast. I was hoping that Johnny wouldn't say anything because he would either be right or he would be a complete fucking asshole. "Let me guess. Monthly friend?" he asked laughing. Really Johnny? That fucking dickhead. "Fuck you asshole" I said getting up and putting my dishes in the sink. "holy shit, I guess you are." he said sarcastically getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. He grabbed my waist and I struggled to get out of his grip because... well... because I was _pissed_. Just pissed in general. "Baby I'm just kidding." he said as he pulled me into a hug and rubbing my back. "Okay" I sighed. I didn't struggle because I needed a hug. And maybe a drink or two.

I got my weapons in a bag and slung it over my shoulder and carried to my car. I popped the trunk and put the bag in there. Then Johnny came out and put his bag in there. I checked my watch. Only 7:00 and I was almost all ready to go. I walked inside behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. I filled them up and handed one to Johnny. "To raising hell" I said holding up my shot glass. "To raising hell" he said clinking his glass to mine and we both drank it. It wasn't the best whiskey but it did calm my nerves. We took three more shots un till I decided to stop because like I said, trying to stay focused. But you see how far that got me.

"I wanna leave!" I yelled slamming my fist on the counter. "It's not time yet relax" Johnny said grabbing my hand. "No!" I yelled pulling my hand away. This is my _only_ chance to kill him and I'm fucking around. "Stop" Johnny said standing up. "I hate just waiting here doing nothing." I said walking over to him. "Well" Johnny said grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. "I know something we can do to pass the time." he said while his hand slid down and grabbed my ass. "No. You said only last night. Any other day but not today." I said pushing him away from me even though I really wanted to. "Okay fine." he said then grabbed me and pulled me on top of him on the other couch. The clean one. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, it's not my fault he was taunting me! I put my arms around his neck and gave him a long deep kiss. He broke it off and laughed. "Looks like I won." he said smiling at me. "Oh did you want me to get off." I teased as I started getting up. "You're not getting away that easy." he growled as he pulled me back down. I kinda squeaked. Immediately, my hand went over my mouth. Wonderful, now he has another thing to use against me. "Jumpy and squeaky. Are you sure you're not part squeak toy." he asked laughing at me. "Fuck you." I said nuzzling into his chest. We always joked like that so we never really get offended. Again that is another thing that I love about our relationship. "I love you" I said tightening my grip around his neck. "I love you too" he said tightening his grip too. I picked up my head to look at him. _Wow._ He's just amazing. Apparently I hadn't noticed that I said wow out loud. "What?" he said looking at me like I had 4 eyes. "Nothing just... exclamation of admiration" I said putting my hand on his cheek. He was just so handsome and perfect to me. I don't understand why he would be with me. "Why do you love me?" I asked tilting my head. "I love you because you're you. You have a great personality and you're beautiful." he said putting his hands on each side of my face. He gave me a gentle kiss. "i love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back.

"How could you like my personality I'm bossy, bitchy, and just a flat-out asshole." I said laughing.

"That's why I love you" he said laughing. His hand then reached up to the right side of my face where I had two scars on my cheek from the boat explosion. He studied it, running his fingers over it. I never really liked scars. But I guess scars tell stories about your past. I got a long past then. I got really nervous so I just turned away and coughed. "Oh come on. Really its just a scar." he said laughing but sounding irritated. "What I coughed." I said nervously. "Okay. So you wouldn't mind if i kept doing it." he said reaching his hand up. I got up and towered over him. "Yes I do mind." I said crossing my arms. Then Johnny stood up and towered over me. "Wow. Your tall" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "And you're short" he said putting his hands on my waist and lifting me up, then I wrapped my legs around him. "No I'm not. You're just taller which makes me seem short asshole" I said giggling. He carried me up to my bedroom and sat me on the bed. I checked my watch and it was 10:30. "Shit we have to get changed" I said taking my sweatshirt off. "Do you want help?" he asked pulling up the hem of my shirt. "No" I said punching his arm playfully. I got undressed into my bra and panties and Johnny was watching me. "Get ready Johnny" I said throwing a pillow at his face. I got dressed into military boots, black tight pants with a handgun and knife holster, a black long-sleeved shirt and a bulletproof vest. Johnny wore military boots, black military pants, and a short-sleeved shirt with a bulletproof vest. We looked extremely sexy in my opinion. "Okay so when were there we need to be ready for anything" I said putting my handgun in its holster and my knife in its holster. "Aiight, got it" he said getting his things ready.

"Oh and baby?" I asked turning towards him

"Yeah?" he asked looking up. "_Crack skulls and dodge bullets_"

**This one is way longer and it became much easier since i started writing in the first person. Hope you like it. Love you guys! Please tell me how you like it!**


	6. This Is My Fault

**Well I think I'm doing pretty good so far. But this going to be action packed so hopefully you guys will like it. Tell me what you think and by the way I wrote another story. It was for Valentines Day but I posted it early so check that out and, Enjoy!**

"Lets get going" I said walking out of the room to the car with Johnny close behind me. We got into the car and drove to the airport. I parked in the parking lot and got out. "Okay so he's coming out of gate 6" I said walking towards the airport building untill Johnny's hand was around my wrist and he pulled me towards him. "Wait" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yeah?" I said looking at him worriedly. "One last kiss. Just in case." I was going to say that we weren't going to die but this was very important to him since the boat explosion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Not realizing that three teen girls were watching us and saying aww. "I love you" I whispered resting my forehead gently against his. "I love you too. See you on the other side sweetheart" he said glancing over at the girls. "Well we have an audience" he said lifting his forehead. "Come on" he said walking to the building but I stayed standing there. I was nervous. What if Johnny dies because of me? It would be my fault. He grabbed my hand and I started walking. We walked past the girls. "That's so adorable" one of the girls whispered. I blushed a bit. "Johnny I'm nervous" I said taking a deep breath. "Its okay. I'm here" he said giving my hand a squeeze. "That's the point. What if you get killed? It would be my fault." I said as we entered the building. "Sweetheart. I'll be fine as long as you're alive." he said surveying the area. "Okay. I love you" I said one last time. "I love you too" he said walking towards gate 6.

As we got closer my stomach churned. I just kept taking deep breaths. Then, we were at gate 6. It was 11:45am almost time. We sat down and waited. "Passengers from Europe exiting gate 6." a female voice announced. Passengers started exiting and I held up a picture of my father that I found on that brotherhood member. He wasn't there! Wait no there he is. He looked straight at me, my words were stuck in my throat. He kept walking and turned away. "There he is" I whispered getting my words out. We both stood up and followed him outside. He went to turn around and I grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled us behind a column. I thought he kept walking and walked around. Another bad idea. All of the sudden I felt a hand around my neck and my feet were dangling in the air. I was slammed against the column with his hand around my throat. My father's hand. I saw Johnny being attacked by one of his security guards I'm guessing. My air was being cut off my hands were on his trying to break his grip. "Who are you two and why are you following me." my father asked. "I'm...you're...daughter...Amber" I said struggling for air. His eyes looked apologetic and he let go and I fell to the ground coughing and gasping. I finally stood up and looked back at Johnny who was let go of but of course Johnny punched the security guard in the head and actually knocked him unconscious. _Nice._ I turned around to face my da- Steven. He gave me a hug. "It's good to see you" he said. I pushed him away and my fist connected to his jaw. He fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for" he asked holding his jaw and getting up. "Like you don't know" I spat. "Know what?" he asked. I grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the column. "Don't pull that shit with me you know what I'm talking about!" I yelled. Johnny stepped closer seeming concerned. "What?" Steven said seeming clueless. "You killed my mother! Your wife! How could you not remember that!" I yelled feeling the tears flow down my face. "Sweetheart. It was for your own good" he said wiping away one of my tears. I let go of him. "I wish that you could feel the pain that I felt since that day" I whispered. I pulled out my knife. Then I heard tires screeching. I turned and there was car right in front of me, inches away, I closed my eyes. "AMBER!" I heard Johnny yell. Something hit me but whatever it was, it was warm like a person. I looked up and Johnny was right there. Well I was alive. I heard gunshots and Johnny yanked my arm and pulled me to cover behind a parked car

I pulled out my handgun. "Where's Steven" I asked looking towards Johnny who had his handgun out. "Somebody grabbed him and pulled him behind a car." he said getting up and taking out 3 men in suits. "We have to get him" I said running out and shooting, hitting 4 men in the chest and one in the head, covering the concrete with blood. I rolled behind another car inching closer to them. Johnny came out of cover shooting and crouching down next to me. I reloaded my gun and prepared myself to go back out into battle again. Eventually we made it up to the last car. I went to open the door but the car screeched away before I reached it. "Damn it" I said running to my car with Johnny at my heels. We got in and I started her up and slammed down on the gas racing behind the black car.

We followed the car up onto the highway, swerving around cars. "I'm surprised were this close, ya' know with your car being a piece of shit and all" Johnny said smirking at me. Surprisingly he got a chuckle out of me. I heard my phone ringing. But I couldn't exactly get it. "Johnny can you get my phone out of my front pocket. I asked and he did but he had that devilish grin the whole time.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss, uh what are you doing" Shaundi asked.

"Drivng about over a hundred miles per hour. Why?'

"cause' you're on the news"

"Shit okay thanks bye"

"wait what ar-"

"Johnny were on the fucking news" I said confused. "Were fucking superstars" he said sarcastically. "No you're a fucking diva." I said swerving around a car. All I remember was my car rolling over a few times and me being dragged out and put into another car.

I woke up in a chair in a type of interview room. My hands and feet were bound to the chair. I heard a groan from behind me. "Johnny?" I asked seeing a chair behind me. "Yeah" he asked trying to turn. "What happened?" I asked looking around the brightly lit room. "I don't know." he said looking around. I was thinking then _oh no_. "Fuck!" I said trying to get out of the chair. "Woah calm down. What is it?" he asked sounding concerned. "My fucking car." I said angrily. "I'm sure it's fine lets just focus on getting out of here" he said looking around. All of the sudden I heard a door open. It was Steven. Who else would it be. "Hey you two how are you feeling" he asked thinking he was hilarious. "Where are we?" I demanded. We are in a warehouse, but we are still in Stilwater if you were wondering." he said grinning and sitting down in a chair next to the both of us. "Why are we here?" I asked nervously. There was a long silence untill Johnny pitched in, "Yo fucking answer her asshole" Johnny said angrily. "Johnny" I said making sure he wouldn't go to far. "Well you did try to kill me so I didn't think it would be smart to let you go" he said taking out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff. "Well you killed my mother so I had a reason to" I said getting more aggravated. "Like I said, it was for your own good." he said smiling. "I was only 14 and neither of my parents were there for me. How was It my own good" I yelled clenching my fists. "Okay well I'll let you calm down." he said walking out and shutting the door. I was working at the ropes around my hands and they came loose and I got my hands out. They might have stripped me of my obvious weapons but there was always a pocket knife in my boot. I reached down and got it out and cut my feet loose. I stood up and walked around to face Johnny. he looked surprised. "If we weren't in a rush I'd leave you like this" I said cutting him loose. He chuckled. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Shit" I said putting my hand through my hair. My hand stopped over my bobby pin. I took it out, crouched and put it in the lock. "Almost got it" I said twisting it. "Got it" I said standing up. I slightly opened the door and peeked. Nobody there. I waved Johnny to follow me. We walked down the long corridor. It was surprisingly brightly lit for a warehouse. I went to turn a corner until Johnny's arm was around me and slammed me against the wall. "Why don't you let me go first sweetheart" he said going in front of me. "Asshole" I whispered and he chuckled. There was nobody there. All of the sudden alarms went off. "The prisoners have escaped!" somebody yelled. Immediately, me and Johnny started running. I was looking for Steven. But I think Johnny was looking for the exit. The exit was right in front of us but I turned and Johnny grabbed my arm. "We have to get out of here" Johnny said pulling me towards the door. I struggled but he got me outside.

But Johnny was right because he was smoking right outside. I tackled him and pulled out my knife and put it to his neck. "Didn't think we could get out. Did ya" I asked pushing the knife down on his neck little. "No. But you're going to die" he said looking at Johnny. "What?" Johnny asked stepping closer to us and kneeling down. I heard a gunshot and Johnny fell. I grabbed Stevens gun and shot the other man. "Fuck you. You piece of shit." I said before slitting his throat then crawling over to Johnny. "Johnny" I said feeling the warm, fresh tears running down my cheeks. I put his upper body in my lap and put my hands on his cheeks. "I've been hurt worse sweety" he said weakly. I called Shaundi. "Hey boss are you alright?! We thought you were dead you guys have been gone for 3 days!" Shaundi said tiredly. "Shaundi I'm at a warehouse by uh...Rusty's Needles" I said trying not to cry. "Do you want me to come get you?" she asked as I put pressure on Johnny's wound. "Yes and hurry" I said crying. I always try my best to hold my emotions in but it gets to overwhelming sometimes. "Okay I'm coming right now just hold on" she said before hanging up. My father wasn't dead yet he was still struggling for air. He crawled over to me! How! I sat Johnny up against a rock. I grabbed his hand and put it over his wound. "Keep pressure on it" I said touching his cheek. I then got up and walked over to Steven. I put my foot on his shoulder and pulled his arm up and it snapped. I did it to his other arm and he screamed in pain. Music to my ears. I grabbed a beer bottle that I found on the ground. I smashed over his face and stabbed him in the neck and face repeatedly. I threw the bottle to the side and went over to Johnny. "You alright" I asked wiping the blood off on my pants. "Yeah. I think so" he said. The blood was spilling out faster. "More pressure" i said to him. I got worried. I put my hands on his cheeks and gave him a long kiss. Then Shaundi and Pierce showed up. The tears started flowing again. I stood him up and put one of his arms around me with Pierce on the other side. We got him in the car and drove off.

I sat in the back with Johnny. "Are we going to the hospital?" Shaundi asked looking in the rearview mirror. "No!" Johnny yelled. "No. Go back to purgatory, it's closer and I can get the bullet out and stitch him up there" I said holding Johnny's free hand. _This Is My Fault._

**Woo! Tell me how you like it. Thanks for reading and... I don't know! Love ya!**


	7. Fucking Awkward

**Hey guys! This could possibly be the last chapter! :'( Well I hope it will be good enough for you guys!**

We got back to purgatory and I rushed Johnny inside. I took him into my room and shut the door, leaving Shaundi and Pierce to just wait. I grabbed the rubbing alcohol, tweezers, sewing string, a sewing needle, and a pair of gloves. He sat down on the bed and I helped him take his shirt off. The sight of him being hurt made me want to cry. I put on the gloves. "This might hurt" I said grabbing the tweezers. "Again, I've been hurt worse" he said smiling. I got on one knee and put the tweezers in his wound. It wasn't as disgusting as I thought. But, then again I have done this plenty of times before. I had to fish around a bit before I finally got the bullet out. The bleeding got heavier and I knew I had to be quick, no mistakes. No pressure at all right. I untwisted the cap to the rubbing alcohol and threw the cap to the side. "It might sting" I said trying to be very careful to not hurt him. I poured it on the wound. I looked up at him for a second and he was admiring me as I would put it. I grabbed the sewing string and needle and started sewing. "Never thought you'd be the doctor type" he said laughing. "I assume you were laughing at me not your joke" I said giggling but trying to keep my hand steady. "No, no I was kinda serious. But you'd be one sexy doctor" he said moving the hair out of my face. I smacked his hand away. "Stop you're distracting me" I said focusing on the sewing. "Fine, I won't distract you. But after this, you owe me." he said with his devilish grin. I finished and cut the rest of the string off. "Finished" I said taking my gloves off and grabbing the alcohol and pouring it on the wound again. "Get cleaned up" I said standing up. "I will but just wait" he said before he took my face in his hands and gave me a long kiss. I broke it off and I rested my forehead against his. "I love you" I whispered looking into his eyes. "I love you too" he said, then he kissed me again and got into the shower.

I got changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Then I went downstairs and Shaundi and Pierce were sitting on the couch. It looked like they were crying. "Gat's fine no need to cry" I said messing with them. Shaundi shot up and ran over to me and gave me a hug. "We thought you guys were dead" she said squeezing me. I hugged her back and then Pierce was behind her and he gave me a big bear hug. "Pierce..I can't..breathe" I said trying to get out of his hug. "Sorry" he said letting go. I had a little snack then I went back upstairs to check on Johnny. I opened the door and he only had sweatpants on. He didn't turn around until I was standing behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I'm pretty sure Shaundi and Pierce were watching because music started playing. I giggled and gave him a kiss. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder. Humming to the song as we started swaying back and forth. This was one of the best moments of my life!

I think I fell asleep in his arms for a minute because I woke up in my bed with his arms wrapped around me. "Hey sleepyhead" he said kissing my forehead. "Did I really fall asleep in your arms" I said a sounding a little embarrassed. "Don't worry it was cute" he said giving me a kiss. It wasn't a lust kiss just slow, lovingly. I made sure that I was careful not to touch his wound. I rubbed my hands down his back and back up again. Then music started playing again. My favorite song too. Lay Lady Lay by Magnet. I smiled against his lips. I took my shirt off and starting kissing him again. His hands ran up my back and stopping at my bra strap and unhooking it. He took it off me and threw it on the floor...

I was in my underwear and one of Johnny's shirts. He was in his sweatpants, again. We were getting our breakfast. Froot Loops and toast. I was getting the orange juice out of the fridge and Johnny was putting our food on the table. I poured it in to two glasses and walked over to the table. I handed one to him and we clinked our glasses and took a sip. We sat down and started eating. "So hows your wound" I asked taking a sip of drink. "eh is just a scratch" he said grinning at me. I finished my food, got up and sat on Johnny's lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and started humming the song again. Johnny laughed at me and I punched him in the arm. "Shut up. I like it." I said giving him a small kiss. We sat there for a little while until Johnny carried me over to the couch. We sat there talking for a while, both of us covered with a blanket. "What about your parents?" I asked. Johnny shifted in his seat and that's when I got nervous. "Never mind. Sorry" I said pretending to look at something else. "No it's okay. It's just that they uh. They're very nosey." he said looking at me. "Oh well, do you like them?" I asked turning back to look at him. "Yeah uh but they don't know that I'm in a gang. They expected a lot more out of me than this." he said looking around. "Okay so what do they think then if they don't know you're in a gang?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. "Oh nothin' much, just that I was married and had a big house ya know the basic stuff people lie about" he said like he was worried that I would kill him. And I should! "Why the hell would you do that Johnny" I said smacking him in the back of the head. He gave me a death stare but I though it was adorable. "Uh what was I suppose to do, tell them the truth?" he asked seriously. "Yes! I think that would have been much better." I said while I rested my head on his lap.

"You should tell th-"

"How?" he asked looking at me with wondering eyes.

"Call them" I said sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder. "But what if they want to see me?" he asked leaning his head on mine. "I guess just invite them here" I said sighing. Johnny lifted his head and groaned. He grabbed his phone, put on his sweatshirt and went outside. I started to get bored so I turned on some music and started singing. Johnny came in and I quickly shut the music off. He threw his phone on the table and sat down at the bar, and by throw I mean chucked it with full force. I walked over and sat next to him with a blanket wrapped around me. "What happened?" I asked putting my hand on his back. "Well uh they're coming here tomorrow" he said getting angrier. "Did you tell them the truth?" I asked rubbing his back. "Uh well...no" he said getting of the stool and walking to the couch. He sat down and I walked over and sat down next to him. "Take your sweatshirt off" I said to him and he had that devilish grin again. He took it off, "Don't get excited. I'm checking on your 'scratch'" I said touching the skin around it. "Well it looks fine" I said looking back at Johnny who still had the grin on his face. He captured my lips in his and carried me back up to our room. He took my shirt off and kissed me again...

Shaundi came into our room I was on top of Johnny. Naked. but there was a blanket over us. "Hey Johnny's parents are here" she trailed off and I'm guessing it was Johnny's mom who was standing there next to Shaundi. There mouths were open. "Oh...uh...HI" I said awkwardly. _Fucking awkward._

**Well it turns out it's gonna be longer than estimated but.. oh well. Please review. Please. Love you guys. Muah.**


	8. Fuck The World It's Our Night

**Hey well it turns out it's going to be a longer story now. I hope it's not dragging on. Please review and yeah love ya!**

I got dressed quickly. "What the fuck. I thought that they weren't coming till tomorrow." I said wiggling into my jeans. "Yo, they told me that they were coming tomorrow" he said throwing on a black t-shirt and jeans. I put on a purple v neck. "How did they even know how to find us?" I asked turning around to face him. "I told them" Johnny said walking towards the door. "Okay I really can't go out there. I'm embarrassed" I said grabbing my car keys. "Yo I'm just as embarrassed as you are but you don't see me making a run for it." he said grabbing my hand and giving me a gentle kiss. We walked out of the room and we both simultaneously took a deep breath then walked down the steps. I had my hand tightly wrapped around Johnny's. I heard him chuckle at me. It really wasn't funny at all. Shaundi was talking to Johnny's parents. I got a warm feeling inside, I felt... I almost felt, _normal._ Johnny chuckled at me again and this time I snatched my hand away. His mom saw us and stood up and gave Johnny a hug. I almost burst out laughing. Johnny having parents and getting a hug from his mother. No fucking way! "Hi I'm Amber" I said extending my hand. She ignored it and gave me a hug. Well she was very friendly hard to tell that she was Johnny's mom. She smelled like my mother. I closed my eyes tight preventing the tears. "I'm June" she said pulling away. His dad came up and extended his hand. I took it. "I'm James" he said nicely. Even though I wasn't in the mood to come in contact with any fathers I smiled. "Nice to meet you" I said pulling my hand away. I heard the elevator ding and I quickly ran up the steps, around the corner and _WHAM_. "Ow!" I said falling backwards onto my ass. I ran into Pierce and he just stumbled backwards. Johnny turned around and saw me get up. I told Pierce to not talk about the gang at all. I walked back downstairs rubbing the back of my head. "You aiight?" Johnny asked trying not to laugh. "I hate you so much right now" I said elbowing him. Everyone was sitting down on the couch to talk. I went to sit down and my phone rang I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Legal Lee. "Sorry" I said walking a few feet away and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked irritated.

_"Was I interrupting something." _

Fucking wise ass. "Yes but what do you want" I asked messing with my nails. "Well uh I talked to Pierce about the studio wanting to do a screen test for 'Ganstas In Space'." he said acting like I knew. "And do you think I would give a shit right now" I said before hanging up. "Who was that" Johnny asked as I sat down next to him and Pierce. "Legal Lee" I whispered to Johnny but looking at Pierce. Pierce moved over closer to Shaundi. "So Amber what do you do for a living?" June asked as everyone focused on me. "uh well... uh I'm uh"

"A doctor.. she's a doctor." Johnny said quickly. "Oh really." June said nodding her head. I gave Johnny the fuck you look. "Johnny we haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing?" his father asked. "Oh he's my assistant." I said grinning at him. "Yeah. She helps me to become a better doctor." he said playing along. "You're my bitch" I whispered in Johnny's ear. "You wish" he said grinning back at me. "Well are you guys hungry?" I asked looking at everyone. Everyone said yes. "What are we going to make?" I asked. Johnny's parents said that they were going to cook.

I walked up into mine and Johnny's room. Johnny was directly behind me. "Really a fucking doctor!" I whispered angrily once we were in the room and the door was shut.. "Oh at least you're not an assistant" he whispered angrily. My phone vibrated. An assassination. Tonight. _Damn It._ I got changed into a type of one piece black bathing suit, black baggy sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. With the sweatshirt off my hips were visible."Yo where are you going?" he asked leaning on the dresser. "Assassination." I said putting on my converse. "Remember, dinner tonight" Johnny said stepping closer. "I know. Just a quickie" I said giving him a kiss. I walked out of the room and into the elevator.

I was very quick. I just snapped that guys neck. I parked my car in its parking space and took the steps down instead, taking my time. I opened the door and shut it. I heard Johnny and his parents talking. I took my sweatshirt off and hid behind the corner. I know its wrong but I was curious. They started talking about me and how they thought that I didn't love him. "I think she's a _user_" his dad said. I couldn't breathe. I felt the tears coming. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. _User._ I punched the mirror feeling warmth running down from my knuckles and red on the floor. I heard Johnny coming in the room with his parents close by. I locked the door, threw my phone across the room hearing the crack. A few minutes later Johnny got the door opened I pushed past him to elevator. He grabbed my hand and I'm pretty sure he felt the blood. I stopped and turned around. He looked in the room then back at my hand. I had make-up running down my face. _User. _The word kept swimming around in my head. _User._ I lost it I just broke down. I collapsed in Johnny's arms and blubbered like a baby. He picked me up and carried me past his parents and into my office slamming the door.

He started to wrap up my hand. "Now you look like the doctor" I said giggling. I got a chuckle out of him. When he was done he picked me up like a princess and we both sat on the couch in my office. I put my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry" I said closing my eyes. "What for" he asked kissing the top of my head. "Listening to you and your parents conversation" I said nuzzling into him. "Its okay." he whispered.

I'm guessing I fell asleep because I woke up alone on the couch in my office. I wasn't going to get up until I heard my favorite song (as I mentioned earlier). I got up and walked out of the office, the room was dimly lit. Johnny was at the bottom of the steps with two glasses of red wine. I walked down the steps and he handed one to me. I took a sip keeping a close eye on him. "Special occasion?" I asked looking around at the lit candles. "Nothin' just spending quality time with my woman" he said grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. He gave me a quick kiss then took me over to the couch. I sat down but I was skeptical. "Johnny really what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head. He sighed "If you don't want to spend time with me you don't have to" he said setting his drink down. I set mine down then got on his lap. "I love you and I always want to spend time with you. Don't forget that. I love you sweetheart no matter what." I said resting my forehead on his. "I love you too, forever and always" he said giving me a long passionate kiss. I thought about the night he got shot. Thinking about what I would I do if I lost him. I broke the kiss and gave him a big hug taking in the scent of his cologne. I didn't want to let go. And he knew that. He hugged me back and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I could feel his heart beat and I could definitely hear mine. Even though we've done some horrible things. We were _human_. Humanity. That's something I've never really had till now. Killing gangs gets overwhelming, I need to have time for stuff like this. "How much do you love me?" I asked lifting my head to look at him. "Words can't describe the way I feel about you" he said moving a strand of hair out of my face. "But I can show you" he said pulling me down closer. I was an inch away from his face. I closed my eyes and then somebody walked in. I opened my eyes and looked over and saw Johnny's parents. For fucks sake can't we get any alone time! I got off Johnny and sat down next to him.

I had my arms crossed and I was biting my lip. I was pretending to look at something else. I think his parents were trying to talk to me. I obviously wasn't listening to them, I really didn't give a shit about what they had to say. "Listen to them" Johnny said while he put his hand on my arm. I stiffened when he said that. I turned to them pretending to listen. I did end up listening though. "Amber, we didn't mean what we said. It's just that were looking out for Johnny. Were sorry. Were a family." June said lightly. I let a small laugh escape my lips. _Family._ What a meaningless word. I smirked and looked around the room. I turned to Johnny and he was staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "Its okay." I said looking back to his parents. "But.. I do disagree with us being a family. No offense but this is far from a family." I said straightening up. "What do you mean?" Johnny's dad asked. "Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't know. Johnny actually isn't-"

"That's enough" Johnny said stiffening up. "No Johnny I don't think it is" I said turning to him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked standing up. I stood up. "What's wrong? Really? We wouldn't be like this if you didn't lie about everything!" I yelled bawling my fists. "Don't" Johnny said with fire burning in his eyes. "Then you do it" I whispered calming myself. He thought about this for a moment. I could tell. He was taking way too long. "Johnny is not an assistant. I am not a doctor. I am the leader of the Saints. And Johnny is my right hand man, and the love of my life." I said turning towards him. "I'm sorry" I said stepping closer to him. I think he was stunned about what I said about him. It happened so fast that it took a little while for it to register what happened, Johnny pulled me in close and gave me a long kiss. Once I figured out what happened I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so warm. All of my worries slipped away untill reality came back. Johnny's parents cleared their throats. I broke the kiss and stepped away but Johnny pulled me back to him. "ignore them" he whispered in my ear. I backed up and grabbed his hand and went to our bed room. Once I shut the door, he kissed me and backed me up against the wall. He kissed down my neck, his lips tracing over my scars. He threw me onto the bed. _Fuck The World It's Our Night._

**One more chapter then I'm probably done with this story! Tell me how you like it! :)**


	9. The Beach

**Sorry for the delay I just have been getting massive headaches and stuff but I'm back so that's good right? So yeah last chapter. Hope you like it.**

Mine and Johnny's hands were interlaced as we walked down the beach. I felt the sand running off the tops of my feet. It was funny because last I thought it was fall not summer. We went into the water and Johnny picked me up and held me just staring into my eyes. Everything started fading and it felt like someone was shaking me. Johnny was whispering my name, I tried to go back to the dream but my eyes opened. I turned to Johnny and he was smiling at me. I turned onto my side and smacked him in the arm. "What the hell was that for?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "You took me away from a great dream. But I can settle with you here." I said climbing on top of him. He put his hands on my face and pulled me down into a kiss. He broke the kiss and moved my hair out of my face. "What was your dream about?" he asked staring into my eyes. I lowered myself closer to him. "You." I whispered, smiling at him. He smiled and laughed. "Where's your parents?" I asked completely forgetting about them for a moment. " I don't know, and to be honest, I really don't care." he said rubbing my cheek. The sun was peeking through the curtain and glistening in his eyes. He was so _perfect. _"I love you so much" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "I love you too" he said after the kiss.

After awhile we got up and got dressed. I went into my top drawer and looked at my bikini. I missed summer. I put on my jeans and blouse and sat on the bed. I was thinking about... everything, it was kinda like a moment of reflection. I barely ever had those. I finally snapped out of it when I saw Johnny glancing over his shoulder at me. He put on his shirt then walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, pulled me up and gave me a kiss. He grabbed his glasses and we walked out of the room. I walked around the corner, to the top of the steps and saw Johnny's parents with their suitcases. Thank you lord. I walked down the steps and looked at them. "Well we decided that we should leave so you guys can run your... gang" June said with disappointment. Obviously gestured towards Johnny. We said our goodbyes and they left.

I was happy that they were gone. Even though I shouldn't be, I was. Johnny was clearly a little pissed off. Probably at me because I was a total asshole to his parents and him. But he'll get over it eventually. I hope. I walked over to the counter and grabbed two beers. I tossed one to Johnny who was sitting on the couch. He caught it and opened his with the corner of the table. I walked over, opened the top and sat down next to him. I took a sip of mine and took a deep breath. "I'm fucking bored" I said resting my head on his shoulder. Johnny tilted his head, "We could have sex" He said looking at me. "Nah. I'm not really in the mood surprisingly" I said setting my beer down and standing up. He set his down and stood up as well. "We could always hang out with Shaundi and Pierce" He said shrugging. I really didn't want to. So I had a solution.

Me and Johnny both had a devilish look plastered on our faces. We both launched at each other, our hands exploring each other's bodies and our tongues exploring each other's mouths. He then ripped my blouse off, the buttons falling on the cold floor. His hands gripped around my breasts. I broke the kiss and a small growl escaped his lips. I giggled at him and lifted his shirt off. His hands were on my hips and he pulled me close to him. Our bodies were so close that I could feel his heartbeat. It was fast. His hands trailed down my back and further down to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I felt him smirk against my lips. He broke the kiss, "You still have a fine ass" he said as I rocked my body against him. "I don't remember a time when I didn't have a fine ass" I said, getting cocky. He gave my ass a smack and a yelp escaped my lips, followed by a laugh. Johnny smirked at me. He was teasing me and he was enjoying every minute of it. "I want you" I said running my hands up his chest. "Is someone being impatient" He asked kissing my neck. A moan escaped my lips. His fingers ran down right below my naval and I whimpered when his fingers came back up. He chuckled at me and lifted his head up. "You're an asshole" I said heading towards the steps. "I don't think so Pookie" He said grabbing my waist. "Don't call me that" I said angrily. Once me and Johnny really got to know each other, he came up with the nickname Pookie. I have no fucking idea where he got it from but he sometimes calls me that. I giggled as he placed butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. We went up into the bedroom and shut the door.

Me and Johnny got dressed and went back downstairs and sat on the couch. Pierce and Shaundi walked in with a few other gang members. Thank God that they didn't come in earlier. The other gang members just scattered around, minding their own business. Pierce and Shaundi sat down next to us. I was so bored. "Hey do you guys want to go to the mall or something?" Shaundi asked looking around at all of us. We all agreed and took Shaundi's car there. That means that Shaundi is driving and that it's gonna take fucking forever because she drives like a fucking old lady. We finally got there and I decided to go with Shaundi and Johnny went with Pierce. Me and Shaundi went to Leather and Lace. We walked in the store and started to look around. "Do you think that Johnny's only with me for sex" I said looking at her seriously. "No. I can tell by the way he looks at you, and how he is so protective of you. He loves everything about you." she said placing her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and continued looking. Then I finally found it, a cheetah print bra with matching panties. Shaundi bought a zebra print bra and matching panties. Shaundi then decided that she wanted to change her hairstyle. We went to a hair cutting place and she got her dreads changed back to her regular hair. She then threw it up into a ponytail. I liked it that way.

We met back up with Johnny and Pierce. They complimented Shaundi and we walked to the parking garage. We got into the car and drove to the Hotel Penthouse. We got inside and we all plopped on the couch. I was tired. Pierce and Johnny went over to the bar and watched T.V. Me and Shaundi were still laying on the couch on opposite ends. Johnny and Pierce were watching the news and I started falling asleep until I heard Jane Valderamma talking.

_"It's time for your celebrity gossip. The leader of the Saints, Amber Smith and Johnny Gat were spotted kissing last Thursday outside of Freckle Bitch's in Cecil Park. Here's the proof"_ After that me and Shaundi both shot up and ran over to the T.V. A picture of me and Johnny kissing popped up onto the screen. Mine and Shaundi's jaw hit the floor. "Close your mouths" Pierce said looking at us. We both shut our mouths. I grabbed the remote and turned it up louder. _"Who knew that gang members had feelings. I'm Jane Valderamma with your Stilwater celebrity gossip." _I shut off the T.V and slammed the remote on to the counter. "That fucking bitch! Were humans too damn it!" I said putting my hand on my hip. They could tell that I was angry. Pierce and Shaundi backed down but Johnny thought he'd take a try at me. He held out his hand, "Come on" he said quietly, still holding his hand out. I took it and we both walked up the steps and out onto the helipad. We sat down and let our bare feet hang down. It was so beautiful. I had feelings too and so did Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi too. We deserve to be happy to. Even with everything that we've done. "We deserve to be happy too" I whispered looking into the horizon. He put his arm around me, pulled me in close and kissed my forehead. "I know" he whispered rubbing my arm. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Johnny's hand on my cheek and he wiped the tear away. "Don't cry Pookie" he whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into him. More tears came. I never wanted to let go of him. He put me in his lap and cradled me for a while. I felt like I was showing him my weak spots and I didn't like it one bit.

I tried getting up but Johnny pulled me back down into his lap. "You're not going anywhere Pookie" he said laughing. "Its gonna rain soon" I said looking up at the dark clouds forming in the sky. "Since when were you afraid of a little rain" he said laughing at me. I wasn't afraid. Completely. I loved the rain. But it also frightened me sometimes. "Don't leave me" I whispered, hugging him tighter. "I would never leave you. You mean to much to me." he said, stroking my hair. That meant a lot but what if he was lying to me. "I want to ask you something and I need an honest answer. Okay?"

"Of course. What is it?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Do you love me?" "Why would you even have to ask that?"

I didn't have a response. He sighed, "I love you more than anything. You gotta believe me Pookie. I love you" he said cupping my chin. He gave me a gentle kiss. That was all I needed right now. Reassurance. It started to rain and I wasn't afraid. "What would you be doing if you weren't a Saint?" I asked after a long moment of silence. "That's a difficult question to answer." he said, looking at the clouds. "What would you do if you lost me?" I asked quietly. "That's an even harder question to answer." he said standing up. He pulled me up and hugged me. "Let's hope that I never find out. Okay?"

"Okay" I replied shutting my eyes. I heard thunder and it made me jump. Johnny rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. Then he picked me up and carried me inside, into my bedroom. We both sat on the bed, letting the silence fill the room. Johnny laid down and looked up at the ceiling. I got on top of him and just looked at him. Admiring him. He put one hand on my cheek and the other on my hip. I let my fingertips run along his jaw. He pulled me into a gentle kiss. We kept our pace gradual, hoping to not ruin this moment. He broke the kiss after a while and lifted my shirt off. Then we both sat up and I took his shirt off, then we continued kissing. His hands lightly grazing over my back and my hands on his face and neck. He laid me down and broke the kiss. He moved a piece of hair out of my face. "You know you're beautiful right" he whispered, looking into my eyes. "And you know that I never wanted you to get hurt" he whispered, tracing his fingers over the two scars on the left side of my face and the ones on my neck. He lowered his head to my neck and lightly kissed the scars. Goosebumps ran up my body. "I'm so sorry" he whispered against my neck. "It wasn't your fault" I breathed lightly. He brought his lips to mine and lifted me up close to him. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Warmth and love was all I desired right now.

We made love for a while. Not sex. Love. While we were laying down when we were finished, I couldn't stop staring at him. He really did care about me and my feelings. "What?" he asked noticing that I was still staring at him with a grin on my face. "Nothing you're just everything a girl like me could wish for. And you know that there aren't any girls like me." I said putting a hand on his cheek. He chuckled at me and ran his hand through his hair. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ I wrapped one of the blankets around me and opened the bedroom door slightly. It was Shaundi, "Yeah" I said obviously irritated. "Uh well someone's here to see you and Johnny." Shaundi said rubbing the back of her neck. "Who?" "Jane Valderamma" she said pointing at the couch where she was sitting. Jane that _Bitch._ "Tell her that we'll be down in a minute" I said shutting the door and walking over to my dresser. "Get dressed" I said throwing his shirt to him. "Why?"

"Jane Valderamma wants to talk to us. She's downstairs." I said putting on a pair of purple skinny jeans. Johnny got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. I put on my black and purple fleur-de-lis saints shirt. "I'm gonna crack that bitch's skull." I said as me and Johnny walked out of the room and down the steps to where Jane and her camera crew were. "What do you want?" I said bluntly as I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to interview the both of you f-" "Forget it. Get out" I said angrily. The camera men started rolling the camera. "Are you and Johnny considered an 'item' now?" she asked standing up. Ugh she so fucking annoying. I went to punch her but Johnny grabbed me and tried to lift me away from her. "Johnny what the fuck are you doing!" I shrieked, trying to get out of his grip. Jane kept inching closer to us until my foot connected with her snotty, bitch face. Everything stopped. All the commotion, everything. I started laughing once Jane broke out in tears. "I'm suing!" she cried as she made her way to the door. "Go ahead bitch I don't give a shit!" I yelled back. All the camera crew and Jane left like a bat outta' hell. I felt victorious. And bored again.

"We should go to the beach sometime" I said sitting in the couch and breaking the silence. "The beach?" Johnny asked confusingly.

"Yeah. _The Beach_."

**That was the last chapter of this story and I'm kinda upset because I had so much fun writing it and now its over. But now it means that I could start another story soon! Thank you for reading and I love you guys so much! Stay beautiful my darlings! :)**


End file.
